Unfaithful
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Klaus es un ser egoísta, lo quiere todo sin renunciar a nada. Caroline representa para él un amor puro mientras que Stefan es su más retorcida pasión.


**Advertencias** : LEMON. SLASH. Caroline x Klaus x Stefan. What if…?

 **Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso** : _este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Klefaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

 **Unfaithful**

— ¿Estás preparada, amor?

Klaus se tomó lo que quedaba de whisky en su vaso y lo dejó en la mesita que había frente al sofá. Su pregunta no tuvo respuesta pero escuchó a unos tacones dirigiéndose al borde de la escalera que comunicaba las habitaciones de arriba con la sala de estar del piso de abajo en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

Se quedó sin palabras en cuanto vio bajar por la escalera a su novia. Llevaba un vestido blanco de coctel, un poco más corto por encima de la rodilla y de media manga. Se cruzaba por la parte delantera creando un escote de cruz que adornada su cuello con tiras con cristales, a juego con sus zapatos de tacón que parecían hechos de diamantes. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos, el toque final lo daba su maquillaje suave y sus labios con pintalabios rosa. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

— Estás espectacular. — Dijo acercándose a ella y ayudándola a bajar el último escalón, ofreciéndole la mano como un caballero, aunque era plenamente consciente de que no hacía falta. Caroline le sonrió complacida por el gesto.

— Y tú estás perfecto, como siempre.

Klaus rio, porque sabía que detrás de ese halago había una mezcla de admiración mezclada con envidia. No tardaba nunca nada en arreglarse, no solo porque fuera hombre, sino porque nunca tenía que pensar demasiado qué combinar. Le salía natural, daba igual en qué siglo viviera y qué estuviera a la moda.

Klaus le colocó a Caroline un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, acariciando en el proceso con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de la rubia. Ella cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, le miró con intensidad, traspasándole con su mirada. El híbrido se inclinó para darle un suave beso, casi sin intensidad para no estropearle el maquillaje. En respuesta, Caroline echó los brazos sobre su cuello.

— Todo irá bien.

El rubio no contestó pero se dejó abrazar por ella, no queriendo pensar a la cena familiar a la que tenían que asistir. Se apartó un poco para mirarla juguetón.

— Deberíamos quedarnos en casa y disfrutar la noche. Sabes que las reuniones familiares con mi familia nunca acaban bien. — Bajó las manos hasta acariciarla su cintra.

— Por mucho que me gustaría que nos quedáramos en casa, tenemos que ir. Es el cumpleaños de tu hermana. — Respondió sin poder evitar estremecerse ante las caricias que le estaba proporcionando el rubio.

— Cumple mil ciento ocho años, tampoco es que sea muy especial.

— No dices lo mismo cuando eres tú el que los cumple. — Señaló la vampira.

Klaus decidió no hacerla caso y bajo sus manos hasta su trasero, acariciándoselo lentamente mientras sonreía socarrón, sabiendo el efecto que estaba causando en ella.

—Klaus… — Protestó Caroline de forma poco convincente.

Tomándolo como una señal, llevó su boca hasta el cuello de su novia. Al principio simplemente acariciándolo con sus labios de forma superficial en su zona sensible. La respiración de la rubia se agitó mientras se apretaba contra él. Klaus sonrió pagado de sí mismo y pasó la lengua por encima del pulso de su vena, causando que un gemido se escapara de los labios de la vampira.

Las manos de ella recorrieron su torso mientras poco a poco iban descendiendo hasta llegar a la altura de su pantalón. Sin dejar de besar su cuello, Klaus movió una de sus manos del trasero de la rubia hacia su muslo, levantando poco a poco el suave vestido.

— Llamaré para decir que no vamos. — Sentenció el híbrido dirigiéndose a la boca de Caroline para besarla.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto no deseado en ella. Esquivó sus labios y lo empujó ligeramente apartándolo de ella. Respiraba agitada pero sus ojos azules le miraban fijamente con decisión, habían recobrado la cordura.

— Casi lo consigues, pero vamos a ir.

Roto el encanto, el rubio suspiró.

— No te pongas en plan dramático, Klaus. Solo es una cena. Iremos, nos lo pasaremos bien y no intentarás matar a ninguno de tus hermanos.

— Eso no puedo prometerlo. — Replicó molesto. No quería ir, odiaba las reuniones familiares.

— Pero yo sí. Voy a estar a tu lado, lo prometo. Y cuando te entren ganas de matar a alguno yo me encargaré de la situación. — Dijo mientras alzaba la barbilla, como si tuviera todo controlado.

El híbrido sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Incluso a Elijah?

— Claro que sí. Piensa que cuanto ante terminemos, antes podremos continuar lo que hemos dejado a medias. — Susurró coqueta haciendo una mueca divertida.

Klaus observó sus ojos achicados, su sonrisa que provocaba unas pequeñas arruguitas en el puente de la nariz. Y cedió. Porque no había casi nada a lo que él se negara si ella se lo pedía.

Nunca se cansaría de la frescura de Caroline.

— Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, amor. — Le ofreció su brazo para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

* * *

La cena fue bien, al principio. Rebekah consiguió que todos los hermanos Mikaelson fueran a celebrar su cumpleaños, incluso Marcel asistió. No resultó incomodo su presencia con la de Matt, el prometido (su hermana por fin lo había logrado) dado que ya se conocían.

Klaus no conseguía acostumbrarse al aspecto ya no tan nuevo de su hermana. Con la piel oscura, el pelo y los ojos negros, era otra persona. Solo cuando hablaba o gesticulaba recordaba que seguía siendo su hermana. Había decidido quedarse en el cuerpo de la bruja cuando volvió a encontrarse con Matt, así podía conseguir lo que siempre había querido: una vida humana junto al amor de su vida. Y vaya si lo había conseguido, la boda estaba prevista hacia finales de julio, y de eso a los hijos, solo había un paso. El original cambió rápidamente el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos para centrarse en Caroline. Le estaba dando su regalo a Rebekah, un fin de semana en una casita rural cerca de las Cataratas del Niágara. La morena la miró sorprendida y se creó un tenso silencio ante la espera de su reacción.

— Sé que nunca has estado allí y pensé que sería buena idea que lo descubrierais juntos. Ya sé que le enseñaste a Matt Europa pero visitar algún lugar desconocido para los dos por primera vez también tiene que estar bien. ¿No lo has visitado, verdad? Klaus me dijo que no, pero puede estar equivocado… Podéis ver las cataratas y visitar algunas de las atracciones que hay como la _Cueva de los vientos_ o el barco _Maid of the Mist_ , o hacer algunas de las rutas de senderismo, y también…

— Caroline. — Le interrumpió su hermana. La aludida se calló al escucharla y la miró expectante, nerviosa. — Es un regalo genial, muchísimas gracias.

La cara que puso por un segundo su novia fue muy cómica, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, sorprendida de haber acertado (había estado pensando que regalarla durante _semanas_ , para sufrimiento de Klaus). Y luego la sonrió agradecida y feliz.

— Es todo un detalle, Caroline. — Le felicitó Elijah.

El ambiente se relajó mientras terminaban de dar sus regalos a la cumpleañera y pasaban a cenar. Para estar cocinado por la humana pareja, todo estaba delicioso. Su hermana nunca había sido muy aficionada a la cocina, y Matt sabía poner copas más que cocinar. Hablaron de sus viajes a lo largo de los años, de anécdotas y de conocidos. Cuando terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron a la sala de estar para tomare una copa antes de marcharse mientras charlaban. Él se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea y Caroline se acomodó en uno de los brazos del mueble, descansando una mano sobre su pelo y con el cuerpo inclinado hacia él. Klaus le rodeó la cintura con su brazo. La risa de la rubia resonaba en su interior, sin ser capaz de quitar esa sonrisa idiota que tenía cuando la veía feliz.

— Por cierto Care, hace unos días me encontré a Tyler. — Anunció Matt.

Klaus se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre del primer amor de Caroline. Ella, al darse cuenta de su reacción, acarició su cabello hasta su cuello. El original no necesitaba que le tranquilizaran, sabía que Caroline estaba enamorada de él pero no era agradable oír hablar de ese chucho, el cual había intentado matarle, entre muchísimas cosas.

Sin embargo, Matt no se dio cuenta de la reacción que habían causado sus palabras en el híbrido y siguió sonriendo mientras contaba las noticias que traía a su amiga.

— Hace muchísimo que no le veo, la última vez que supe de él estaba en Canadá. — Explicó curiosa Caroline.

— Si fuera lo medianamente inteligente que debería ser se habría quedado allí. — Comentó Klaus con una dulce e inocente sonrisa, como si hablara del último libro que había leído.

Por su comentario recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza como reproche pero su novia no fue capaz de ocultar la breve risita que había soltado. Klaus sabía que en el fondo la rubia disfrutaba al ponerlo celoso.

— Volvió hace un par de meses. Está viviendo con una manada de hombres lobo en California. Y ¿adivina quién está con él?

— ¿Quién?

— Hayley.

En el instante en el que Matt pronunció ese nombre un pesado silencio se instauró en la sala. El humano seguía sonriendo pero al ver la reacción del resto los miró confuso. Klaus había hundido las uñas en el colchón y sus hermanos y Caroline lo miraban preocupados.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Matt desconcertado y curioso.

Nadie dijo nada. Elijah, Marcel y Rebekah intercambiaron una mirada, y tras el asentimiento de cabeza del primero, la rubia se levantó tomando de la mano a su novio.

— Vamos Matt. — Él no contestó pero la siguió sin preguntar. Una vez que dejaron de oírlos cuando cogieron el coche, Elijah se atrevió a hablar.

— Nicklaus…

— Parece que la pequeña loba sigue pasándoselo bien con sus lobos. Nunca le ha preocupado esta familia. — Dijo con rencor el híbrido.

— Sabes que eso no es verdad, hermano. Hayley estaba tan mal como tu cuando ocurrió…

— ¡NO! — Rugió Klaus mientras se levantaba a velocidad vampírica y llegaba hasta la pared cerca de la chimenea en la que estaba apoyado su hermano. Ninguno de los presentes fue lo suficientemente rápido para apartar las manos del híbrido dentro del pecho de Elijah. Este, sin embargo, no se movió. — ¡Ella fue la que intentó llevársela! ¡Si no hubiera huido a ese bosque, ella seguiría viva! No se te ocurra defenderla.

— Nicklaus. — Advirtió de forma suave.

— Si no me hubierais hechizado, si hubierais confiado en mí, seguiría viva. Pero decidiste confiar en alguien de fuera, que había estado jugando contigo y engañándote para darle su corazón a otro. Pero tú siempre tienes que ser el noble y mártir Elijah. Confiando en las personas que no se debe antes que en tu verdadera familia. — Reprochó con rencor el híbrido, cada vez más furioso.

Los rasgos de Klaus se iban transformando poco a poco, acercándose peligrosamente al culmen de su forma híbrida.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró enfurecido para enfrentarse a quien osaba interrumpirle, liberando a su hermano. Caroline estaba enfrente de él, con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas, preocupada y triste.

— Klaus… — Susurró con delicadeza, acercándose a él.

Seguía furioso pero no podía pagarlo con ella, no podía dejar que ella lo volviera a ver así. Se quedó quieto mientras ella le abrazaba. Pero su cariño no le tranquilizaba, no quería que lo hiciera. Estaba furioso, enfadado, quería dejarse llevar por su naturaleza. Quería escapar de ese enfrentamiento, de esos pensamientos. De los recuerdos.

Rompió el abrazo y se alejó de ella sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Había vuelto allí. Sabía que más tarde cuando la volviera a ver se sentiría culpable por lo que iba a hacer. Su estado de ánimo no era ninguna excusa para justificar sus acciones y menos cuando era plenamente consciente de ellas. Seguía enfadado, deseaba desquitarse con algo.

Miró la puerta más tiempo del que jamás reconocería en voz alta antes de entrar. Las luces estaban apagadas, haciendo que la estancia estuviera iluminada por la escasa luz que proporcionaba la luna. Pero no la necesitaba, se sabía cada espacio del piso como si fuera suyo. Mientras se dirigía a su destino, se deshizo de sus zapatos, sus calcetines, de su chaqueta y de su camisa. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y lo encontró dormido en el centro de una cama de matrimonio.

Stefan estaba acostado boca arriba, sumido en un profundo sueño. Klaus por un momento estuvo a punto de marcharse pero no pudo, no quería. Ahora no necesitaba a Caroline, necesitaba la pasión de Stefan, su lujuria y su furia.

Cuando se subió a la cama, Stefan se revolvió. Bien, por lo menos su sueño no era tan profundo como en principio pensó. Para su sorpresa, comprobó que Stefan estaba medio listo para lo que tenía pensado hacerle. Sin despertarle, retiró la sábana que cubría el cuerpo del moreno. Estaba desnudo.

Klaus sonrió travieso y excitado.

Stefan siempre había dado la imagen de chico de bueno, de inocente, cuando en el fondo era todo lo contrario. Hacía todo lo que podía por contenerse y no mostrar su verdadero yo, lo hacía con todo el mundo, excepto con él. Porque a Klaus no le podía engañar. Él veía lo qué era en realidad, y lo deseaba.

Se arrodilló hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su objetivo. Klaus sopló y la polla de Stefan dio un respingo, que hizo que el rubio sonriera satisfecho. Sopló sobre la hendidura y captó a través de sus desarrollados sentidos cómo el corazón de Stefan latía más fuerte y su respiración se volvía más agitada, estaba despertando. Klaus aferró la dureza de Stefan y volvió a soplar, provocando que un gemido se escapara de los labios del moreno.

— ¿Klaus? — Preguntó un adormilado Stefan llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza del rubio.

El híbrido no contestó aprisionándole con la mano que le quedaba libre para que no le molestara. Era el momento de ponerse en acción. Lamió desde la punta del pene hasta la base, recorriendo el miembro y dejando un rastro de saliva. El fluido preseminal inundó su boca y Klaus lo saboreó, dio golpecitos con lengua sobre la punta de la elección del vampiro, sabiendo exactamente lo duro que le gustaba. Esa tortura estaba provocando jadeos contantes provenientes de Stefan que a su vez hacían que Klaus se pusiera aún más duro. Desabrochó sus pantalones, para quedar liberado, y sin interrumpir el proceso se libró de ellos quedando completamente desnudo. Nunca le había gustado llevar calzoncillos.

Mientras se acariciaba a si mismo, con la lengua rodeaba la cabeza del pene de Stefan.

— Chúpalo.

Klaus normalmente no acataba las órdenes, pero todo era diferente cuando se encontraba con él en ese tipo de situaciones. Cada vez que Stefan le pedía que le hiciera algo era una pequeña victoria para el ego del híbrido.

Con la mano que masajeaba el pene del moreno, a la vez que lo lamía, dio un apretón antes de envolver con su boca la cabeza de la polla. A Klaus le gustaba mantener los ojos abiertos mientras se la chupaba a su amante, sentía un perverso placer verlo retorcerse por sus atenciones. Deslizó sus labios por la erección, metiéndosela lo más profundo que podía hasta rozar con su nariz el vello público del moreno. Y chupó. El profundo gemido de Stefan fue música para sus oídos.

Klaus repitió el proceso de chupar, lamer y acariciar, volviendo cada vez más loco a Stefan. Rodeó la base del miembro con su mano y la acarició mientras lo mordisqueaba ligeramente en la punta. Pudo sentir cómo el orgasmo le llegaba al moreno y Klaus estaba preparado.

Sin embargo, Stefan se interrumpió a si mismo presionándose la base para postergar su orgasmo. El vampiro se había incorporado y ahora miraba al híbrido desde arriba, con el rostro transformado.

Klaus sonrió altanero, lamiéndose los labios.

— Te voy a follar tan duro que te acordarás de mí cada vez que te sientes mañana. — Prometió Stefan sin ningún rastro de humor en su rostro.

El vampiro asaltó la boca de Klaus con un intenso beso empujándole hasta quedar sobre él en la cama. Delineó sus labios saboreando su propia esencia en ellos, sin que le importara. Stefan fue bajando hasta el cuello del rubio para besarlo y succionarlo con pasión. Si no fuera un híbrido, la marca que le había dejado duraría una semana. Sus manos recorrieron su torso, deteniéndose en los pezones, dándoles pequeños tirones que hacían que Klaus se arquera contra él. Sus manos siguieron descendiendo hasta llegar a la erección del rubio, que gimió cuando la acarició. Después de apretar la cabeza de la erección con su dedo índice, lo llevó hasta la boca de Klaus para que lo saboreara. La tenía abierta y lo recibió gustosamente. Sabía lo que quería. Lo mismo hizo con los otros dos dedos que le acercó.

Lubricó el dedo con su saliva como si fuera a ser lo último que hiciera en ese mundo. Cuando terminó, Stefan volvió a besarle, delineando sus labios, mientras que a la vez dirigía su mano hacia la entrada del rubio. El vampiro introdujo el primer dedo cubierto de saliva en su entrada. Klaus respondió gimiendo a la vez de placer y de molestia, causada por la intromisión del dedo en su interior. Stefan, hábil y conocedor del cuerpo del rubio, encontró lo que buscaba con rapidez. Halló su próstata y comenzó a acariciarla con frenesí, volviendo de nuevo la atención de sus labios en el cuello del híbrido. Pronto ese dedo se convirtió en dos, y después en tres. Klaus estaba más que preparado.

Stefan no perdió ni un segundo en enterrar su polla en el cuerpo de su amante. El híbrido cerró los ojos, inmerso en el placer tan conocido y familiar. El moreno cogió las piernas del rubio para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, facilitando un mejor y más profundo acceso.

Klaus casi rugió de placer cuando Stefan estuvo completamente dentro de él.

— Fuerte. — Ordenó.

Stefan asintió y apoyó los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para proporcionarse estabilidad mientras Klaus le clavaba las uñas en uno de sus hombros. El vampiro se afanó en su tarea, levantando las caderas, haciendo que su polla casi saliera por completo del cuerpo del híbrido para volver a entrar con fuerza, aumentando la profundidad y el ritmo con cada estocada. Klaus también se había transformado y movía las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas, facilitando el acceso a su próstata. Stefan gimió ruidosamente y el rubio supo que se estaba acercando al final. Acarició su propio miembro para acabar a la vez que el moreno. El clímax estaba cerca y la cama se movía tanto que parecía que fuera a partirse por la fuerza de sus movimientos.

Finalmente, Stefan exclamó un gemido cuando se derramó en su interior, cayendo sobre él, para después morderle en uno de sus pectorales. Klaus apenas captó el dolor del mordisco, inmerso en su propio final, tirando del cabello del moreno sin importarle si le hacía daño. Se quedaron quietos, con Klaus debajo de Stefan mientras recuperaban la normalidad en sus respiraciones.

Stefan no hizo el amago de salirse de su cuerpo y Klaus se removió incómodo.

Stefan le miró, con venitas negras alrededor de sus ojos.

— No te creas que esto se ha acabado. Ya que me has interrumpido mi sueño pienso follarte todo el tiempo que tendría que haber dormido.

Y lo hizo.

Klaus no pensó en nada más mientras estuvo con él.

* * *

Con la llegada del amanecer, Klaus se marchó. Como siempre sin despedirse, sin mirar atrás. Podría haber prometido que eso no volvería a pasar, que él estaba con Caroline, pero era mentira. Y a Klaus no le gustaba mentirle sin ningún propósito.

Stefan esperó a que saliera y dejara de percibirle para coger el móvil. Marcó el número que tan bien se sabía de memoria y la llamada fue respondida mientras aún sonaba el primer pitido.

— ¿Stefan? — Preguntó Caroline

— Hola, Care.

— ¿Está Klaus contigo? — Preguntó ella preocupada.

— Sí. Pero ya se ha marchado, no debería tardar mucho en llegar… — Informó el vampiro.

Escuchó cómo su amiga suspiraba al otro lado de la línea, más tranquila. Sin embargo, podía ver su ceño fruncido y la mueca de su boca.

— Caroline, yo…

— Lo sé, Stefan. — Interrumpió ella. — No tienes que decir nada.

— Odio hacértelo pasar mal.

— Lo mismo me pasa a mí. Él siempre regresa pero puede que algún día no lo haga. — Ambos callaron y se perdieron cada uno en sus pensamientos. Sabían lo que hacía Klaus desde el principio. Habían intentado dejarle, pero siempre volvían a él, como mosquitos que acuden a la llamada de la luz que los matará. — Tal vez deberíamos volver a liarnos. A lo mejor eso lo haría reaccionar.

Stefan rio al otro lado de línea.

— Tendríamos que hacerlo.

— Sería perfecto… Aunque es una pena que no me atraigas. — Lamentó la rubia.

— Lo mismo digo… Esto es una mierda.

— Stefan, le oigo llegar.

El moreno carraspeó y se sentó en el sofá, aun desnudo mirándose en el reflejo del televisor.

— De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Care.

— Gracias por avisar, Stefan. — Dijo antes de colgar.

El vampiro se pasó las manos por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás, intranquilo. Odiaba ese momento. Klaus volvía con Caroline y eran la pareja feliz… mientras él se quedaba solo, otra vez.

Jamás pensó sentir ese grado de adicción por el rubio, pero desde que se acostaron en un bar en medio de la nada hacia algunos años, fue incapaz de sacárselo de su cuerpo y de su mente. Lo mismo que le había pasado a Klaus.

Era patético.

Pero lo peor era saber que seguiría así por años. Klaus estaba con Caroline, estaba enamorado de ella, pero tampoco quería renunciar a Stefan. Era un egoísta.

Pero ellos lo habían aceptado, lo querían.

Resignado pensó que, por lo menos, lo compartía con su mejor amiga, podía ser peor.


End file.
